Boating
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa and her family go boating with Yuffie, Vincent, and someone else. ReTi oneshot for MysticSpiritus.


Boating

Boating

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for MysticSpiritus so enjoy. Please R&R.

The still of the lake was calming to Tifa Lockhart. Beside her, her husband and Vincent Valentine were busy paddling towards the middle of the lake. Yuffie Valentine was near the back of the boat, her face green. On her lap sat a near identical version of her, the only difference was the girl's eyes, those she had inherited from Vincent.

"Mommy, I'm sick…" Lulu Valentine said her face green. Yuffie hugged her seven year old daughter gently and smiled at her.

"I'm sick too honey." Yuffie said.

"Don't worry I'll make you both all better!" Elly, Tifa's daughter, exclaimed. She walked towards the motion sick mother and daughter and held out two pills.

"Elly what are those?" Tifa asked. Elly turned around and gave her mother a beaming smile.

"They're motion sickness pills mommy. Daddy told me to pack them just in case." Here Elly held up the package proclaiming that they were indeed what she had said. Yuffie and Lulu took the pills and hoped they would work. Reno and Vincent had stopped rowing and now the boat was as still as the lake. Lulu walked over to her father and sat down in his lap.

"Daddy, can you really fly?" Lulu asked. Vincent's response was to float up in the air with his daughter held securely in his arms. Lowering himself to the ground, he smiled as Lulu hugged him tightly. "That was fun!" Elly stomped over to Reno and plopped in his lap.

"How come you can't fly daddy?" The ten year old asked.

"I just can't but you know what I can do?" Reno asked, smirking.

"What?"

"I can…tickle you!" Reno said, tickling his daughter's sides. Elly shrieked and her laughter rang out across the lake. Reno let her go and Elly ran to her mother's arms.

"Mommy, you're not going to tickle me, right?" Elly asked. Tifa smiled at her daughter and shook her head.

"I wouldn't dare." Tifa said. Elly smiled and relaxed in her mother's arms. "You're getting big Elly." Tifa said.

"Well I'm a growing girl. Oh let me show you some pictures I drew!" Elly said, getting up and running to her backpack. She quickly grabbed some paper and returned to her mother. Tifa took the pictures from her and looked at them. The first was of Reno getting hit over the head by Tifa while Elly laughed in the background. The second was of Tifa sleeping, a line of drool running down her mouth. Beside her Reno was snoring loudly. The last was of Yuffie, Lulu, and Vincent who were all sleeping upside down, like a vampire bat. Tifa chuckled at this last one and showed it to Yuffie.

"That's pretty cute Elly but you know I really do sleep like that." Yuffie said, smiling deviously.

"So you, Uncle Vincent, and Lulu are…vampires?" Yuffie nodded. Lulu looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"Is that true Daddy?"

"No it's not true." Vincent said.

"But mommy doesn't like garlic and she told me you sleep in a coffin. Am I going to sleep in a coffin?" Lulu asked, eyes starting to water. Vincent hugged his daughter tightly.

"I don't like garlic because it gives me gas." Yuffie said brazenly. Vincent sighed heavily and calmed his daughter down.

"You shouldn't believe everything your mother tells you little one." Here he leaned close to his daughter and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you go tickle Mommy, hmm?"

"Okay daddy." Lulu replied. She got up and walked over to Yuffie, hugging her tightly. Then she started tickling her fiercely. Yuffie started laughing and tried to tickle her back but she couldn't.

"Okay, okay uncle I give!" Yuffie said. Just then thunder broke through the still of the lake and rain started to fall. Reno and Vincent started to paddle with Tifa and Yuffie helping out. Elly walked up to Lulu and smiled at her.

"Lu we can go have smores now back at camp!" Elly said.

"I've never had smores before, are they good?" Elly went wide eyed at this.

"You've never had smores? They're only the best food ever! And after we eat smores we get to tell scary stories! Daddy tells them so well, even Mommy get's scared!" Elly exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun." Lulu remarked. She started walking towards her mother and father but tripped. Luckily Elly caught her.

"You're just like Aunt Yuffie." Elly said.

"No I'm not; Mommy snores and acts really silly. I'm matuwre, Daddy even says so." Lulu said, puffing out her chest. Soon the rowers had made it to shore and the girls were led into the RV. Even though they were now inside, Lulu was convinced that camping was a lot of fun, especially with her aunt, uncle, and cousin.


End file.
